


Casualidad

by LunaIssabella



Series: FicToberES2017 [13]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: #FicToberES, #FicToberES2017, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] No sabe si el estar con su Aibou fue casualidad o destino [...] Disfrutará de todo el tiempo que puedan estar juntos. [...]





	Casualidad

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble participa en el #FicToberES2017
> 
> Día: 13

**Casualidad**

Yami observa a su Aibou dormir con tranquilidad luego de un agitado día de duelos. Se acomoda mejor a su lado admirando la forma en que la luna hace brillar su piel con un halo angelical y se siente muy afortunado.

Sabe qué si en ese preciso instante le dan a elegir entre sus memorias y su Aibou sin dudarlo lo elegiría a él; una y mil veces lo haría. Cierra sus ojos unos segundos pensando en cuán dichoso es de estar allí con su Aibou; cada día que han estado juntos desde que el rompecabezas llegó a sus manos hasta ese exacto segundo lo guardará como un tesoro, un ancla a la cordura cuando el momento de separarse llegue.

—Yami —la voz del joven le extrae de sus pensamientos. Abre los ojos y baja la vista encontrándose con los ojos tan similares a los suyos, pero a la vez tan diferentes. —¿Ocurre algo?

La pregunta es inocente pero la serenidad y el entendimiento en sus ojos hace a Yami preguntarse cuánto tiempo lleva despierto espiando su mente; sin embargo, no puede sentirse molesto sino todo lo contrario. Acaricia suavemente el cabello de su Aibou sonriendo suavemente cuando el joven se inclina un poco más ante el toque.

—Sigue descansando, fue un día largo —dice suavemente. Yugi lo mira unos segundos antes de asentir sin traer de nuevo el tema a colación y se acomoda cerrando sus ojos para volver a dormir.

Yami suspira suavemente acomodándose para abrazar el cálido cuerpo y velar mejor sus sueños. No sabe si el estar con su Aibou fue casualidad o destino, pero tampoco va a cuestionarlo. Disfrutará de todo el tiempo que puedan estar juntos.


End file.
